Shower time
by FluffballPaws
Summary: ***REQUESTED***FIRST DRAFT*** Hermione gets caught out having some steamy fun in the shower...will the fun continue? LL/HG/GW with a slight MM twist at the end


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters This is a request and well i gave it a go.

**AN1:** Femslash...you have been warned...Rated M for a reason...I will not be held responsible for any corruption caused

**AN2:** This is a request for HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity, who set me this challenge:do a Ginny, Luna, Hermione and maybe Minerva, graphic shower scene? With toys nd chocolay?

**Shower time**

Brown eyes opened as the shower stall creaked open her heart pounding out of her chest as she slowly hid the vibrating phallas behind her back fumbling with the button to turn it off. she scanned the dark and began panicing, _'who would be up and coming for a shower at this time?!'_ Hermione thought to herself, 3 years she had been _borrowing_ the invisibility cloak and the marauders map to sneak into the prefects shower stall late at night and pleasure herself in private, she hated trying to be quiet while in the dorm room where the other girls might here. especially since she usually called out one of three names, or all three in one orgasm. the dreamy blond Luna Lovegood, oh how the blue eyes just peirce her heart, then you have Ginerva Weasley whos touch sends shivers down her spine, and last but certainly not least Minerva Mcgonagall her wicked tongue, oh if only she used it down there on the brunettes body she would be in heaven.

Hermione heard the door creak again and she caught a glimpse of ginger hair and she gasped as the girl dropped the silk robe and stood naked before her. in her hands Ginny heald a vibrating strap on and some chocolate her eyes twinkled with a mischivious horny glint and she whistled low in her throat and a dreamy voice spoke a soft incantation and ropes appeared around her wrists and ankles and tightened pulling her stared and bared to the redhead. it become apparent to hermione that they were not alone. the blond ravenclaw appeared at the redheads side, her wand behind her ear, a jar filled with flames, a bowl and her blonde hair fell down her sides and back contrasting with the pale skin. the water stopped pounding down upon the brunette and luna placed the jar on the floor and the bowl upon it. still no words were spoken.

Ginny walked up to Hermione and trailed her fingers of the soft skin which was on show and drew a whimper from the brunette. Luna took the chocolate, breaking the chunks into the bowl and began stirring until it had melted she then pointed her wand at it and whispered something making it a paint like consistency. she drew two paintbrushes and passed one to Ginny, who took it and placed a kiss to Hermione's lips and then got to work, with concentration Luna and Ginny painted the girl from the tips of her toes to her neck in the sticky sweet mixture before they moved back to admire there work, blue eyes were now azure as Luna's arousal became apparent as her lower lips became moist. Ginny just smirked and moved towards Hermione her tongue running along the shell of the brunettes ear.

"you talk in your sleep Hermione" Ginny whispered loud enough for luna to hear who for her part moved closer and began running her tickling fingers up and down the girls body causing little whimpers to escape the throat of the brunette, Ginny kissed along the soft jawline and nibbled at the soft skin of the neck as lunas tongue played around the girls naval. Hermiones body was now shaking and shuddering from arousal and her head was thrown back, Ginnys hands dipped lower and rubbed at the lower lips her fingers becoming coated in sticky wetness instantly, she used her fingers to moisten Hermiones little puckered arsehole and then slipped two fingers inside.

"Oooh, F-F-fuck" Moaned Hermione as her hips rocketed forward and her rose leak with her juices, Ginny Gathered more of the sweet necter and pushed a third finger into the brunettes arse causing her name to be called out in a delicious gasp. she smiled and moved behind the brunette kissing and sucking at the girls neck as she passed the strap on to the blonde. Luna tied it to her hips and adjusted it accordingly Ginny smiled and pulled her fingers. hermione let out a groan of frustration before crying out again as she felt her vibrator push its way into her behind. Luna positioned the head of the strap on and with one hard thrust pushed it deep inside. Hermione threw back her head and moaned deep in her throat.

Ginny and luna pumped and moved their vibrators in and out of the girl as their tongues slid all over the body of the girl her moans becoming louder and her breathing irratic. her body was shaking and shudering in pleasure. all three were surprised when the water came on and splashed over them but they did not care it only added to the arousal all were feeling. Luna and Ginny felt their insides clench as they pushed Hermione over the edge the first time, they did not stop and instead carried on while rubbing the girls clit. Hermione threw her head back and moaned out loud as her juices squirted down her thighs and over the strap on.

as scottish accent whispered a incatation from the stall entrance and toys, shower and chocolate were gone instead there were three desks and a bed. with a naked headmistress Mcgonagall on...oh dear what could happen now.

***The End***

TBC?

Written: 08.07.13

Please R&R


End file.
